Meme musical
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Colección de drabbles rápidos sin relación entre sí basados en canciones y referidos a la relación de cierto conejo con cierto espíritu. BunnymundxJack Frost.


Disclaimer: The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks y no planeo cambiarlo considerando que se volvería zoofílico y poco apto para niños.

Personajes: Bunnymund (Conejo de pascua), Jack Frost (Espíritu de invierno)

**Advertencia: Uso los nombres es inglés y es primera vez que escribo de ellos… ¡No se burlen de mi música! Cuando digo "tengo de todo" ¡Hablo enserio!**

Summary: Colección de drabbles rápidos sin relación entre sí basados en canciones y referidos a la relación de cierto conejo con cierto espíritu. BunnymundxJack Frost.

Reglas: 1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random.

2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!

3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás

**Meme musical**

**1.- Decode – Paramore.**

Sintió que algo de él lentamente se destrozaba, como el hielo que generaba lentamente se rompía en miles de pedazos que nunca más se arreglarían ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Miró al conejo a unos metros de distancia completamente ajeno a lo que le provocaba.

— ¿Por qué? —Se repitió Jack Frost con cierta arena oscura envolviéndolo, sin saber que las dudas que opacaban su mente y le hacían pensar que el amor de su vida, su novio, realmente podía estarle haciendo daño, se trataban solamente de un espejismo provocado por Pitch, el señor de las pesadillas que no tenía planeado soltarlo en poco tiempo.

Se sentía inestable, como si fuese a caer en cualquier momento y toda su vida fuesen crueles mentiras que nadie le había querido aclarar. Comenzó a llorar con todo a su alrededor volviéndose borroso. Cuando cayó al suelo inconsciente fue cuando por fin el conejo pareció notar su presencia.

Bunnymund se acercó asustado al ver la arena oscura desapareciendo y dejando ahí al herido…

Cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

**2.- A puro dolor – Ángel Lopez.**

Habían acordado no volver a hablarse luego de la dura ruptura que habían tenido, pero Tooth era incapaz de mantenerse alejada, tenía que volver a ver a Jack a como diese lugar y aclarar las cosas, después de un par de años no podían dejar todo así, no importaba que el tiempo fuese como un grano de arena para ellos que eran inmortales.

Se acercó lentamente a la madriguera, sabiendo que el joven del que aún se hallaba enamorada se alojaba ahí ahora, se acercó con sus alas zumbando rápidamente… Solo para encontrar un escenario doloroso que la hizo ahogar un sollozo. Nuevamente pasaba, ahí estaban Bunnymund y Jack besándose fogosamente como cada vez que ella iba…

Si era así ¿por qué albergaba esperanzas? ¿Por qué aún los visitaba?...

Quizás simplemente era masoquista…

**3.- Marukaite Chikyuu (England ver.) – Noriaki Sugiyama **(Casi lloré cuando salió esta, no podía creer mi mala suerte…)

Se dio cuenta de lo que Jack miraba en la televisión y soltó una carcajada, tanto Bunny como el chico de nieve estaban en el taller de North para descansar un poco, por muy inverosímil que sonara. Luego de un reparador sueño que tanto le hacía falta luego de la Pascua el conejo gigante se dirigió a ver qué estaba haciendo el chico… Encontrándolo viendo una serie extraña que seguramente sería japonesa, donde solo decían estupideces y salían muchos colores.

Al escuchar la risa Jack dio un ligero salto y se volteó abochornado.

Su pasión por Hetalia no era algo que quería que los demás supiesen… Aunque fuese una infantilidad muy tierna en opinión del conejo.

(Continúa…)

**4.- Me enamoré de ti y qué – Grupo 5**

¿Cómo podía ser que lo amara de aquella forma? No podía ser correcto de ninguna forma, enamorarse de un maldito conejo gigante puede ser muchas cosas… Pero definitivamente moralmente aceptado no era una de ellas.

Sin embargo, mirando el pequeño presente entre sus manos, Jack se dio cuenta que era estúpido negar lo que era tan evidente… Amaba a un conejo, un animal. Sí ¿y qué? Eran cosas suyas si realmente era así. Pensar en su piel suave, cálida y sus ojos verdes le volvía loco. ¿Qué más daba el resto del mundo?

Fue con esa determinación que tocó la puerta de la madriguera, dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos.

Sí, podía ser zoofilia, pero… ¿Qué más daba?

**5.- Marukaite Chikyuu (América ver.) – Katsuyuki Konishi** (Aquí fue donde me medio infarté y casi grité "¡Mierda!")

(Continuación)

Bunny se dirigió a la televisión y la cambió, luego de haber hecho que Jack se escapara por la vergüenza de ver esa serie tan condenadamente infantil y colorida se había hecho con el control para poder ver a su antojo, pero estaba cambiando los canales cuando entonces su curiosidad lo atacó ¿Qué tendría de especial la serie para que Jack Frost estuviese dispuesto a humillarse por verla? Regresó los canales y se sentó dispuesto a entenderlo.

Cinco capítulos después apagó la televisión y comenzó a saltar alrededor…

…Tenía que sacarse la canción del final jodidamente pegajosa de la cabeza antes de que Jack lo escuchara tarareando.

**6.- Fucking perfect – Pink.**

Jack estaba tirado en su cama cuando comenzó a analizar por todo lo que pasó… Las burlas cuando era humano, el que no pudieran verlo cuando se volvió espíritu y la enorme soledad que por tanto tiempo lo invadió. Recordó los peores pasajes de su vida, cuando en sus arranques de miedo controlados secretamente por Pitch acababa con un trozo de afilado hielo en la mano, sus venas abiertas y la sangre chorreante aliviando sus pesadillas…

Se sentía estúpido y una basura, como si no fuese bueno para nada y nadie lo quisiera cerca…

Por lo menos hasta que se unió a los Guardianes, en un principio se sentía igual de solo que siempre, se cortaba, se provocaba vómitos y muchas cosas en estilo emo… Pero entonces comenzó a sentirse mejor, cuando cierto conejo le extendió una pata en forma de amistad y le dijo…

—No sé por qué haces eso si eres perfecto.

**7.- 7 things – Miley Cyrus. **(LOL 77, me hizo gracia cuando me di cuenta)

Bunny sentía como su oreja hacía espasmos mientras estaba encerrado en su habitación muy mosqueado, sentía que en cualquier momento se le reventaría una vena. Jack había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, congelando la mitad de la madriguera y, por supuesto, de los huevos. No le hacía gracia en lo absoluto…

¿Cómo es que lo seguía soportando? ¿Cómo era que seguía saliendo con él?

Bueno, era completamente odioso, desquiciado, infantil, inmaduro, a veces poco confiable… ¡Ni siquiera podía saber a ciencia cierta si lo amaba o lo odiaba! Le enviaba señales cruzadas…

Fue entonces que sintió un ligero golpe en la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un pequeño trozo de hielo con un huevo adentro que tenía pintado "lo siento".

El conejo sonrió, Jack podía tener muchos defectos… Pero sus virtudes eran definitivamente muchas más y más importantes.

**8.- Torero – Chayanne.**

Jack Frost miró irritado como nuevamente un intento de confesión acababa en el papelero, cada regalo que le enviaba a Bunnymund acaba ahí, pues el conejo creía que era parte de sus multiples bromas y ya lo estaba cansando…

¿Quería que le demostrara su amor? Vale, lo haría…

Al día siguiente los guardianes salieron de una misión extraña que Jack había anunciado cerca de un volcán donde supuestamente habían muchos niños que podían morir… Pero al llegar ahí todos los guardianes se encontraron con el espíritu de hielo en la cima del volcán con expresión de no estarla pasando bien con el calor.

Cuando le preguntaron solo dijo que cuando Bunnymund le aceptara se bajaría…

Luego de una charla en grupo y un largo proceso de superación de la negación, Jack se encontraba a salvo entre las patas de Bunnymund, besando sus labios de forma que los bigotes de conejo se provocaban agradables cosquillas.

**9.- He could be a one – Hannah Montana**

Bunnymund miraba sorprendido lo que pasaba, como Jack Frost era cortejado por miles de espíritus femeninos en una de las concurridas fiestas post navideñas de Nort, pero este parecía extrañamente no interesado… Como si realmente no encontrara atractiva a ninguna de ellas ¡Ni siquiera a la voluptuosa hermana de Cupido!

El espíritu de invierno se acercó a él haciendo que unas malditas mariposas se alojaran en su estómago sin intenciones de abandonarlo. Luego de muchas copas y conversaciones se encontraron ambos en plena pista de baile. Dos hombres. Completamente abrazados, ebrios y muy juntos para ser un accidente.

Al despertar en una cama con Jack a la mañana siguiente y ver su tierna sonrisa, supo que quizás podría ser el correcto…

**10.- Lo siento –Belinda.**

Jack Frost ya no era un niño… bueno, puede ser que sí, pero tenía una cantidad de años bastante superior a lo que aparentaba, debían darle créditos por eso… ¿No? Fuera como fuera, se daba cuenta que alguna vez en su vida debía ser maduro, aunque fuese solamente para cosas importantes.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en responsabilidad, pero aún así emprendió camino a la Madriguera desde el taller de North donde se estaba alojando. Había tenido una feroz pelea a causa de su infantilidad con su novio Bunnymund un par de meses atrás y luego de esperar tanto por las disculpas se dio cuenta que el amor era más importante que el orgullo…

—Lo siento—pronunció apenas la puerta fue abierta. Resultó ser recibido por unas patas suavemente en su cintura y unos labios sobre los propios, no era el único que había extrañado el contacto.

**-Fin-**

Mis pobres manos no volverán a ser las mismas xD joder que me dolieron… Pero tendré que acostumbrarme porque fue muy divertido owo tengo planeado hacer uno UsUk de Hetalia y otro de Un Show más cuya pareja aún no termino de elegir… Sinceramente siempre quise hacer esto pero me daba miedo no alcanzar a escribir nada decente Uu ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poco…


End file.
